


The Threads that Bind Us

by KadeSmash85



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeSmash85/pseuds/KadeSmash85
Summary: Suvi is having a rough night missing her family but Sara Ryder does her best to comfort her (It's kind of a re-write of the first time they kiss).





	The Threads that Bind Us

**A/N: Mm.. I dunno, just wanted to do a quick little one shot for Andromeda between Suvi and Ryder. Because I <3 those two and feel like the romance was sadly lacking. Still, they are adorable af. Anyway, onto it then. This wasn't exactly planned to be an N7 day project, but hey it is N7 Day so, happy N7 Day! **

 

The Threads That Binds Us

 

Andromeda had a way of keeping one on their toes. Especially Sara Ryder. She didn't exactly expect to become the human Pathfinder. Of course she didn't expect her father to die their first real day in Andromeda either. Or for her twin brother to end up comatose. Or for everything to be so disastrous.

Sara Ryder was constantly on the move. Save these people, save those people, find a home, make planets livable for the Initiative species, fight against the kett, make an alliance with the angara... She had more sleepless nights than not.

It wasn't all bad though. Despite constantly trying to fight for everyone's survival, there had been so many wonders in Andromeda. Anomalies never before seen in the Milky Way. Plants and creatures never imagined, or only thought to exist in vids and stories. So many wondrous sights and discoveries.

And then there was Sara's crew. Who knew that such an odd group of people could end up working together? They were all misfits in a way and yet they worked together so well. Or most of the time anyway. Sure they had a few dysfunctional moments... But perhaps that is what drew them together. Perhaps their differences is what made the crew special to Ryder.

Sara leaned back in her chair as she ran her hand through her dark brown short hair, letting out a loud sigh. She had been sitting at her desk in her quarters for hours trying to play catch up on her paperwork. Reports that needed filling out from her adventures in Heleus. She may have taken a natural shine to being a Pathfinder but she wasn't exactly the best at keeping up with her reports. Tann was always lecturing her about the importance of filing them on time.

Well, it wasn't entirely Sara's fault. She was constantly on the field and when she did get back to the ship she was busy with her crew or trying to catch up on what little sleep she could. She felt like she had more important things to deal with other than paperwork, but she supposed she could see why it was also important... A secretary, that's exactly what Sara Ryder needed right now.

“Pathfinder, Dr. Anwar seems to be in distress.” SAM's smooth yet monotone voice broke the silence. Sara perked a brow as she looked over to the clock sitting on her desk. It was 0200 in the morning by Tempest's time. It was late, Sara wondered why Suvi was even awake at such an ungodly hour.

Still Suvi being in any sort of distress instantly concerned the Pathfinder. “Any idea why?” Sara asked as she began the process of saving her paperwork so she could shut down her terminal.

“No.” SAM started. “But she is sitting in the vidcom room.” he concluded. Sara frowned as she felt her chest ache a bit at the idea of Suvi sitting up there alone and upset about something.

Of all of her crew, Suvi had quickly become her favorite. She knew better, as a leader, to let herself favor one person above the others, but she just couldn't help herself. The Scot had somehow managed to find a way into the pathfinder's heart. There was just so much about Suvi that was endearing and was worth the risk. Plus Suvi had been the breath of fresh air Sara had been so in need of since coming to Andromeda.

Suvi had been there for Ryder in her weaker moments. Let Ryder rant and rave when Tann or Addison had kept her from doing her job. Had made things difficult or demanded too much from her when her plate was already overflowing from the problems the whole cluster faced.

Suvi had laughed at Sara's lame sense of humor. Tolerated her shameless flirting. Had been the light in the dark. “Thanks, SAM.” Sara said as she left her room. Whatever had upset Suvi, Sara would not let her face it alone if she could help it.

Sara quickly climbed up the ladder as she began to make way for the top floor of the Tempest. It wasn't exactly a big ship so the trip to the bottom of the vidcom room only took a couple minutes, if that. And at the bottom of the ramp she could vaguely hear Suvi sniffling up top.

Quickly, Sara walked up the ramp, reaching the top floor as she looked around. The Tempest lights were dimmed down for “night mode”, most of the crew sleeping by now. So at first Ryder's eyes had to adjust to how dark the vidcom was. But finally, she spotted the Scot sitting on the couch, still sniffling away, the faint orange glow of her omni-tool helping point out where the young woman was. “Suvi...?” Ryder questioned quietly as she stepped further into the vidcom area.

Suvi jumped as she shut off her omni-tool. The redhead proceeded to wipe at her face with the sleeve of her nightwear. “Oh, Pathfinder, I'm sorry I didn't-” Suvi began to stutter. The normally smooth accent and tone of Suvi's voice sounded hoarse and thick from the crying she had been doing.

Suvi stood, as if she were about to flee altogether, feeling embarrassed that she had been found in this state at all. “Hey, hey it's alright. What's wrong, why are you up so late?” Sara asked as she carefully held up her hands, grabbing hold of Suvi's upper arms gently.

Suvi sniffled once more, unable to make the tears stop. Suvi felt both frustrated and upset. Frustrated because she couldn't get her emotions under some semblance of control and her distress was... Well probably more natural than she cared to admit in the moment. Still, the Scot had all but collapsed against the Pathfinder who felt her heart break.

Suvi buried her face into Ryder's shoulder, her whole body shaking from the silent sobs. Sara frowned as she hugged the redhead tightly. “Shh, it's ok.” Sara would whisper as soothingly as she could. She hated to see Suvi in such a state. She wondered once more what had brought this on, but she figured Suvi would tell her in her own time. For now, Sara just wanted to try and calm the Scot as much as she was able.

“Alright, come on, let me take you back to my quarters, you can get some privacy at least?” Sara quietly suggested, while running her fingers up and down Suvi's back to soothe her.

Suvi nodded against Sara's shoulder, trying to hold back her sobs and sniffles, but failing on both fronts. Sara pulled away long enough to look into her science officer's eyes, which were a bit red and puffy. Sara quickly brushed some hair away from Suvi's face, trying to give her a comforting smile before offering her hand. Suvi sniffled and rubbed at both of her eyes with the heel of her hand before accepting Sara's offered hand with her free one.

Sara quietly led Suvi back down to her quarters, the door opening for both of the women. “Go have a seat on the couch, I'll get you something to drink.” Sara said as Suvi nodded in silence, moving further into the Pathfinder's private room.

It only took a couple of minutes before Sara returned with a steaming mug in hand. Once the Pathfinder reached the couch she carefully passed the mug off to Suvi before going to her desk for her mug of not as hot coffee. “Sorry it's just Initiative issued tea, not as good as your stuff I'm sure.” Sara tried to joke as she topped off her coffee from her little coffee maker on the desk.

Sara then turned and began to make her way back to the couch as Suvi took a careful sip from her tea. It was a little bland, but she was appreciative that Sara had made her the cup of tea regardless. Suvi sniffled a bit, still trying to get control of herself. Sara finally took a seat next to the Scot, piercing blue eyes looking into tired turquoise. “So what's bothering you, Suvi?” Sara asked in concern.

Suvi stared into her steaming mug for a moment. “I keep thinking... I'm never going to see this again. I'm never going to taste that again...” Suvi paused, trying so hard to keep herself together. “Never going to see my family...” Suvi trailed off as she let out a quiet sound of distress, a new tear rolling down her cheek.

Sara understood it in a second. Things had been a little quiet the past week. Quieter than usual anyway. With the search for the Archon's flagship all the crew had been doing was catching up on paperwork or research, or hell maybe even trying to find some peace of mind. But it also gave them a chance to ingest their situation in Andromeda a little more. Gave them time to miss the familiar. To think about the things they left behind.

Sara reached out, wiping the tear from Suvi's soft and warm cheek. “You're not the only one, Suvi. I have thoughts like that all the time.” Sara said quietly. Suvi looked to Sara for a lingering moment, before looking to the floor, trying to think.

“Does it bother you?” Suvi asked, perhaps feeling like she was overreacting. Would she feel better if Sara told her she was? Somehow Suvi didn't think so.

Sara moved to sit her mug down on the coffee table before scooting closer to Suvi. She gently lifted the Scot's head up by her chin so that their eyes met. “It's normal to think about these things. To miss your friends and family. To miss home. If anyone tells you that you aren't allowed to feel like this they're assholes.” Sara said firmly. “You're allowed to mourn.” Sara added. Suvi couldn't help but smile ever so slightly between her sniffles. Sara always had a way with words.

Sara smiled back as she sat back against the couch. Suvi took the quiet moment to process what Sara had said, sipping at her tea. “I just...” Suvi started, not even sure if Sara wanted to hear about her problems.. The redhead looked up, seeing Sara looking at her expectantly. Suvi sighed as she sat her tea aside as well. “The universe is like a giant tapestry,” Suvi started anew. Sara nodded, as if to encourage Suvi's line of thought.

Suvi gave an almost sad smile. “I love following the threads, seeing where they lead me. But I get distracted from the whole picture.” The Scot went on as she adjusted on the couch, folding her legs beneath her as she hugged herself. “I keep feeling like I'm this horrible person. My family was right there in front of me, but I was too busy chasing the abstract to appreciate what I had. To appreciate them.” Suvi went on, sounding both angry with herself and upset over what she left behind.

Sara frowned, once more feeling like her heart broke for the woman next to her. Sara liked to think she had gotten to know Suvi at least decently enough to know that her science officer wasn't a horrible person. “Suvi... From everything you've told me, and from everything I've come to know about you... You aren't a horrible person. Far from it.” The Pathfinder said. Suvi looked back to Sara, the look on the redhead's face just so.. sad. “You're here because of your family.” Sara went on.

Suvi looked at her almost in confusion. “You're love of science. Doesn't that come from them?” Sara asked. Suvi had to actually think about that. “From what you've said, they encouraged you to come here, to find something new and see wondrous things. Aren't you with them when you chase down new discoveries?” Sara went on. Suvi's cheeks involuntarily flushed as she listened to Sara's words.

“My father was an explorer and my mother a researcher. Everything I do here reminds me of them.” Sara then stated. “Neither of us have truly lost our families. They are always with us as long as we keep them here.” Sara said as she put her hand over her own heart, trying to give Suvi an assuring smile. “And as long as we remember where we came from... Who encouraged us to be the people we are, they'll always be apart of us.” Sara finished.

It had amazed Suvi just how Sara's mind worked. From the day they met, there was something... unique about Sara. Her mind worked in such a beautiful way, and she always put Suvi at ease when she began to fret over the silliest of things at times. Or now. “Sara... That's beautiful.” Suvi said as she looked back at the Pathfinder.

It was moments like this that made Suvi realize just how special Sara was to her. All the cheesy flirting aside, Sara had been so kind to her. To everyone really. Sara was out there every day fighting so that everyone else could have a home when it was over. And Sara was always so busy meeting the needs of the Tempest crew, and even complete strangers everywhere they went. Suvi wondered if Sara ever took time for herself.

“And Suvi...” Sara suddenly said, dragging Suvi out of her thoughts. “Those threads you said you followed? Well, if you hadn't I'd have never been lucky enough to meet you.” Sara said, unable to suppress the flush in her cheeks.

Suvi's own cheeks were bright red by the words Sara just spoke. “Of everything I've encountered in Heleus, you are by far my favorite.” Suvi said, almost in a stunned manner, her turquoise eyes searching Sara's bright blues.

Sara swallowed hard as she couldn't help herself. Hearing what she just did from Suvi, it made her feel like there was no better moment to make a bold move. So Sara leaned in, pressing her lips against Suvi's. Both of their hearts jumped in their chests as Suvi felt Sara's hand rest against her neck and cheek.

If Sara were to be honest, with how hard her heart had thumped in her chest, she thought it was about to burst right out of her and run away. It was a short, yet excitable feeling. Suvi's lips were so soft against her own. It was a chaste kiss however. Quick, and not entirely planned in the first place. If Sara were to be honest she didn't think she had the balls to even act, but hearing Suvi say those words... It was now or never.

Still, Sara pulled away as she could see Suvi's cheeks were a deep red, the look on her face surprised, and yet there was a hint of worry behind her turquoise eyes. “Sara, don't do this to me...” Suvi barely whispered. In the briefest of moments, in what felt like an eternity of silence, Sara wondered if she had messed up. “Not unless you really mean it...?” Suvi's tone was more questioning than she had intended.

Sara almost sighed in relief. For that dreadful second she thought maybe she read into Suvi's words all wrong. “I'm serious, Suvi. About you, about us...” Sara stopped and then looked a bit embarrassed as she gave a nervous chuckle, looking away. “God, here you were upset and... damn, that probably wasn't the most appropriate moment.” Sara then said, wringing her hands together. _Idiot_ , she scolded herself internally.

Suvi smiled though. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach. “It's ok, Sara, really.” Suvi assured the Pathfinder. Sara gave another embarrassed chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders some. “I know it's late but, could I stay here for a little while, with you? I'd feel better if I could..” Suvi then said as Sara smiled gently and nodded.

“Of course, Suvi... You can stay as long as you want.” Sara responded as Suvi smiled gratefully before adjusting and leaning into Ryder, resting her head against Sara's shoulder. Sara flushed but let her arm drape around Suvi's shoulder as they got comfortable on the couch, falling quiet.

They could always talk about what this meant for them later. For now Sara just wanted Suvi to feel comfortable, and better. Whatever that took, even if it meant sitting here in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I had to re-write this scene. I felt like.. >> If I were in any of their positions in Andromeda (and I mean any of the thousands of people that went to Andromeda) I'd be bawling my eyes out like a bitch at some point knowing I left friends and family behind and I'll never see them again. So.. I wanted to make this a little more emotional?**

**Originally not intended as an N7 Day thing, but hey I apparently timed it just right anyway. So my day was getting an N7 tattoo, posting this and probably playing some ME2 later. Happy N7 Day and I hope you all liked this.. little one shot. =3**

 


End file.
